


hell's bells is a sick, twisted lie

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he says, laving at the skin for a moment. “Steel and rock music, right?”</p><p>Dean slowly rolls onto his back, pausing there for just a moment, before heaving a sigh and tucking himself under Castiel’s chin. “Not anymore,” he replies into Castiel’s chest. “Steel, maybe. But rusted, twisted, distorted steel and Hell’s bells, man.”</p><p>He squeezes Dean’s hip and kisses his hair. “Isn’t that one of your favorites?” he asks, knowing distractions are just as much of a comfort to Dean as kisses and grunted out confessions are. “You love ACDC.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell's bells is a sick, twisted lie

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request something, contact me through [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu/mssg).

Castiel brushes his hands down the side of Dean’s face as he rolls into him.

It’s soft; so soft that Dean would’ve cringed at the mere prospects of it had he been in a better mindset. But with his eyes flashing black every so often and his body smelling of brimstone and ash, it’s like his resolve has collapsed.

Castiel will admit that it’s not his least favorite thing.

He thumbs at Dean’s stubble as he snaps his hips forward, knowing he hit Dean where it’s good when the man mewls below him. He ducks down to press a soft kiss to the corner of Dean’s gaping mouth, smiling against his lips as he tells him he’s going to be just fine.

Dean snorts. “I’m pretty sure demons can’t be categorized as ‘just fine’, Cas.”

“Well, by the time we’re finished, I’m sure you’ll qualify.”

He rolls his eyes when Dean laughs, but relishes in the way his legs squeeze just that much tighter around Castiel’s hips. It doesn’t take them long to finish, what with Dean’s straining pulse and quick, almost virginal, reactions and Castiel’s, as Dean has coined, finesse.

Castiel pulls out of Dean when they’re both spent and breathless and falls to Dean’s side, making sure to weave their fingers together and huddle in close to his back before pressing a soft kiss to the hollow beneath the bolt of his jaw.

“Hey,” he says, laving at the skin for a moment. “Steel and rock music, right?”

Dean slowly rolls onto his back, pausing there for just a moment, before heaving a sigh and tucking himself under Castiel’s chin. “Not anymore,” he replies into Castiel’s chest. “Steel, maybe. But rusted, twisted, _distorted_ steel and Hell’s bells, man.”

He squeezes Dean’s hip and kisses his hair. “Isn’t that one of your favorites?” he asks, knowing distractions are just as much of a comfort to Dean as kisses and grunted out confessions are. “You love ACDC.”

“I did ‘til everything became, uh, relevant.”

If he didn’t sound so convinced of his own stance, Castiel wouldn’t have known better than to push him into the bed and snarl out just how wrong he is. But he does know that Dean’s conviction is stronger than his will and he does know that Dean hates himself even more than he used to, and he thought that was impossible. Of course, he can provide a reprieve.

So he smiles against Dean’s skin and pulls him up for a kiss. Speaking only when their teeth are clattering and their tongues are mingling, Castiel murmurs, “Yes, but guess what?”

“Hmm,” Dean mumbles into his mouth.

“You’re still here,” he replies. “And I still love you.”


End file.
